


What He Wears

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wearing Each Others Clothing, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Teddy loves when James wears his clothes.





	What He Wears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> This is just a tiny little Jeddy drabble for @shiftylinguini because I blame her entirely for all my feelings and my obsession with Teddy and James and because she is freaking awesome.

Teddy tugged on the jersey he was wearing almost self consciously.  He wasn’t used to wearing James’s clothing.  Not that he disliked it, not on principle.  He liked the way they smelled like James, sort of musky and crisp; the way they reminded him of him.  The problem was just that James wore his clothing quite a bit tighter than Teddy did to begin with, and while he wasn’t that much smaller than him, just a few inches really, it was enough to make a difference.  It was enough that Teddy felt a bit silly in it because it was just, well  _tight_.

James was always stealing Teddy’s clothing.  He’d come home to find him lounging around in his favorite Weird Sisters shirt and joggers.  James would just shrug as if it was nothing, pretending to be reading the Prophet but Teddy knew the truth.  He just knew that James knew exactly what it did to Teddy to see him in his clothing, especially that outfit.  Everything about it was just so unlike James, so casual and loose fitting, the joggers hanging low on his hips and the legs so long his feet barely peeked out when he’d pad across the room to envelop Teddy in a hug.   And the shirt was just big enough that hung off to one side, exposing the sharp angles of James’ collarbone.   It made something strong and sharp ache in Teddy’s chest practically screaming  _he’s mine_.  

It made Teddy feel possessive and out of control and desperate.  So yeah, when James wore Teddy’s clothing they never exactly stayed on James very long. 

So really, Teddy is used to James wearing his clothing.  What he isn’t used to is wearing James’s clothing.  Except for that today when he’d gone to get dressed something had come over him.  He couldn’t explain it really, he’d been getting ready to head to the Potter’s house for Sunday dinner, picking out his clothing while listening to James singing off key in the shower, and something had tightened in his chest and before he’d even consciously decided to do it he’d found himself opening up the other side of the wardrobe and pulling out James’s old jersey.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he’d wanted to know, wanted to see if James felt the same way, if he would react the same way Teddy did.

Except standing there in the middle of their flat waiting for James to get ready, he feels a weird sort of nervousness creeping over him.  He knows it’s silly of course, its only James and even if he doesn’t end up hot and bothered like Teddy always does it's not as if he would tease him about it later.  

Teddy can’t explain why it feels important, why he feels like he  _has_ to know how James will react.  He tries to quiet the small voice in the back of his head whispering that he wants to feel owned by James. 

He doesn’t have too long to dwell on his thoughts though because just then James is striding out of the bedroom, making a joke about how they’re always the last ones to arrive to dinner when he looks up and sees Teddy.  Teddy’s mouth goes dry and he has to stop himself from crossing the room and shoving James up against the wall because James is wearing Teddy’s old school jacket.  It doesn’t even fit him anymore, he’d grown a few more inches after graduating and the jacket is too snug to be comfortable anymore, at least on him.  But he’ kept it for nostalgic reasons, not having any idea how much James would take it wearing it. It fits James like it was made for him.

He’s so caught up in his own reactions to seeing James in his own jacket that it takes him a moment to realize that James is standing right in front of him, his hands nearly shaking as they cup Teddy’s face.  And there it is again, that feeling inside of his chest like he’s falling and flying all at once.  

“Teddy,” James whispers, and his voice is so quiet, it's so unlike the James he is used to that it takes a moment for Teddy to realize that it’s because of the jersey.  Oh.   _Oh_.

And then James’s mouth is on his, and it's not desperate or wild like Teddy expected, it's solid and warm and safe.  Teddy’s toes nearly curl as James gets as close to him as possible, his hands finding their way into Teddy’s hair like they always do, whimpering as he touches and kisses him everywhere he can reach.

Teddy is eternally grateful that James has backed him up against the wall, not sure he could remain upright on his own.  He feels almost dizzy, his legs feel weak, and everything in his entire universe seems centered on the man in front of him.  

Teddy hadn’t known, hadn’t realized what it would feel like to make someone lose control like this.  It makes him feel both powerful and powerless and he loses himself in the sounds James makes, the way he feels and the way he tastes.

It isn’t long before all the clothes are piled on the floor, the jersey peeking out from beneath the jacket in a haphazard pile.  It’s then that Teddy realizes the different clothing isn’t his clothes or James’s clothes, it's  _theirs_.


End file.
